


Praising The Gods And Their Divine Vessels

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Rhajat and Selkie accept their feelings for one another in their own special ways.





	Praising The Gods And Their Divine Vessels

Selkie had found the dark diviner's attentions unsettling at first, disturbing even. However, after they had talked more and gotten to know each other better, when Rhajat had made their "pact of friendship" as she called it, the kitsune girl had become more comfortable with her presence, and started to actually look forward to spending time together with the reclusive girl. She had even come to slightly enjoy the way Rhajat treated her like a divine messenger. At this point, the fox had begun to feel something even deeper, something she couldn't quite get a grasp of... but it seemed to energize her, to spur her to behave even more playfully around Rhajat, and she liked it. She felt a need to get closer to her, to understand the mage and herself better. So when she happened upon the quiet girl, she happily greeted her. "Heya, Rhajat! How you doing? Let's play together some!" Rhajat, looking up at her with an impish glimmer in her eyes, replied, "Hmm... yes, we should... I have an idea of something fun we can do... in private, in your abode... may we...?" The fox girl grinned, eager to accept. "Sure! Whatever you want! Let's see what you have in mind! Usually I'm the one giving all the ideas of what we do, so let's do what you want for a change!" Rhajat gave a small smile, ever captivated by Selkie's boundless enthusiasm. "I'm glad... lead the way, Selkie..."

With a skip in her step and Rhajat shuffling behind, the kitsune took the mage to her place, with no one around but them. Rhajat made sure the entrance was closed up completely, even whispering a bit of magic to be perfectly sure they'd remain alone. Selkie rocked back and forth on her heels excitedly. "So, friend, what sort of fun stuff were you thinking of?" Rhajat looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath, then turned her dull grey eyes up into Selkie's golden ones, noticing how they seemed to constantly brim with energy. She admired that look, and let it strengthen her resolve. "...Selkie... I... understand that the way I've behaved around you may have made you... uncomfortable... and I know that I've told you that I was just trying to... uh... become friends..." The fox girl nodded slowly, tilting her head curiously, unsure where this was going... She had been more open and honest as they had become closer friends, but she wasn't clear on how this was going to lead into something fun... "But I... realize now that some of that was... that I truly do adore you..." Her voice grew even more quiet. "I understand now that... I love you, Selkie..." She had no idea how to respond. This couldn't be her playing, she could tell from her tone that she wasn't overacting like she sometimes did... She meant every word... Before she could form a reply, the grim girl had her lips up against hers. There could be no doubt now, Selkie knew as she blushed in surprise.

It was a short meeting between their lips, Rhajat backing away from the fox's cute face. The magician let out a breath of relief. "My apologies... I've realized that the energy you seem to give me, the feeling of having a divine blessing from you... How much I am... able to open up to you... It transcends simple friendship... I've wanted to tell you..." Listening to her every word, Selkie thought it sounded familiar... Feeling better around her more than others, wanting to share everything with her... That was how Rhajat had made her feel too. She hadn't considered it before, but it seemed clearer now. Confusion still afflicted the kitsune's heart, only able to stammer out, "Rh... Rhajat... I had no idea..." The dark-haired diviner drew close to the fox girl, gently encircling her with her arms protectively. "W-well then, Selkie..." She took another deep breath, trying to release her tension and whisper what she wanted in her heart and mind. "I know it's a bit... fast... But I can't bear to keep it in..." She locked eyes with the one she desired. "I want to show you my affection... To just... express all the ways I feel and think about you..." She gave a small smile at the edge of her lip, a hand sliding up and down Selkie's upper arm slowly. "Let me make you feel like a goddess..." Her words were hushed but seemed to spill out all at once from her trembling lips. "I want to treat you like a divine, to outpour pleasure and worship on you..." She was breathing heavily, sweating, red in the face, and Selkie grew worried. "Wh-what do you mean by that, Rhajat...?" The spellcaster couldn't bear to look at her anymore as she spoke. She'd just have to be open and clear. "Y-you... You know what it means to... make love, right, Selkie...?" The kitsune's cheeks burned crimson, eyes widened, now comprehending. She nodded shakily, letting out an affirmative "M-mhm." through her pursed lips. Rhajat was at least relieved to know she wouldn't have to explain it to the playful fox girl. "I'm... never any good with words or conversation... A-and I don't know if I'm worthy of receiving any gratification from one as... heavenly as you..." Selkie's ears and tail twitched as she grew redder, absolutely stunned by her honesty. "But I can't help how I feel about you... So at least... allow me to satisfy you, to be of use to you, and to show appreciation for your beauty, physically... I just... don't know how else to..."

It took a moment for Selkie to comprehend the offer. Taking it all in, she desperately wanted to have Rhajat feel better about herself, her heart aching at her words, but she couldn't find the way to say it. At the same time, there was a heat rising within her, and the fox understood that she herself wanted to accept those feelings from her... There was a tingling all over, an urge she had felt before, and she knew that what Rhajat was asking would fulfill it. Slowly, she nodded to the shaking girl before her, the amount of suppressed wants both released and increased from speaking her mind clear and obvious to Selkie. "A-alright, Rhajat... We can... do what you want..." As she agreed to her proposal, the kitsune felt a bit better about it. She had offered to do what Rhajat wanted, and it sounded like it could be fun, in a way. A sort of fun she wasn't used to, but she was willing to give it a try. "So... what do we do first...?" The diviner's usually overcast face seemed so much brighter now, like the sun shining immediately after a parting of storm clouds. "Just... Sit back or lie down, however is most comfortable for you..." she managed to mumble out quietly and nervously. With a nod, Selkie dropped down to sit on the edge of her bed, hands on it to keep her up as she leaned back slightly, legs crossed, her usual mischievous smile replaced with a much more caring and soft one, her fang poking out. In her gaze, Rhajat found the strength to act on her imagination and fantasies, getting down on her knees before the fox with yet another deep breath.

Rhajat's hands went to Selkie's foot, holding onto her ankle with one while delicately removing her sandal with the other. She caressed up and down her lower leg, slowly, taking in the feeling of it. The kitsune tensed, unsure of whether she liked this or not. She pressed her hand to her lips, blushing still, the feelings she was getting from this treatment more intense than expected. "I am honored... to worship at your feet once more..." The diviner muttered out, blushing intensely as she did, doing it both in the hopes of titillating the fox girl and to get herself more in the mood. Selkie's ears flicked as she picked up the words, face turning redder. Unlike before, hearing her say this wasn't as uncomfortable as it was... puzzling. She couldn't figure out how it was affecting her, a frown unconsciously weighing on her face. Her wiggling ears stopped and stood on end suddenly as Rhajat followed up her words with a kiss right upon her foot. Selkie felt an odd sort of sensation, like a mixture of fright and fascination, not rejecting the gesture, allowing Rhajat to continue. Gratefully, Rhajat closed her eyes and trailed more kisses up the leg of the fox girl, one palm cupped under her heel, the other sliding up and down the back of her leg appreciatively. Selkie felt concern at the fervor with which Rhajat assailed her with so many sensations, but she didn't want her to stop, and she assumed Rhajat was okay with keeping it up as well. Opening her eyes halfway, the kneeling girl moved over the remove the sandal on Selkie's other foot, her leg still crossed over. Selkie felt a bit flustered, like she should have uncrossed her legs before, but Rhajat didn't seem to mind. In fact, she softly whispered to the kitsune, "I feel fortunate just to be allowed to touch your sacred skin..." As she spoke, she guided her leg so they were uncrossed, both feet on the floor. Her lips pressed to the other foot of the fox girl. Hearing her again and having her repeat her worship, the kitsune felt another surge of intense emotion, her heart beating faster... But this time, she felt less surprise and less repulsion to it. The frown faded into a small smile, still nervous, but it was easier to understand it as a sign of awkward affection, instead of an act of lustful perversion or misguided superstition. Still, she felt sort of sorry, wishing that her friend had a more eloquent way of letting her heart free.

Rising from the floor, Rhajat stood before Selkie, quivering somewhat. The kitsune tilted her head, wondering if she felt too embarrassed to continue. She didn't want her to feel obligated to go on. "Rhajat... are you..." The grey eyed girl interrupted her, her hands going to the red coat Selkie wore, undoing the ties on it and pushing it off her shoulders, down her arms, until it was removed, setting it aside neatly and quickly. Selkie smiled sympathetically at the quiet diviner. She deeply appreciated all the care she was putting into this. Rhajat then silently took Selkie's hand into her own. Another shade of red came to Selkie's cheeks. The way she held it seemed to imply that Rhajat wanted to hold it gently, but couldn't keep herself from gripping tight. The magician got upon her knees again, looking up to the smiling fox before turning her gaze down, then closing her eyes. She lifted the kitsune's hand to her face, and she could feel her heavy breaths upon it. "I thank the gods... for sending me a messenger to love and serve..." She lifted her hand up to her lips, kissing it passionately. Selkie couldn't repress a need to grin and giggle gently. It was just so sweet and so romantic, having her do that. As she gave a soft chuckle, more tension seemed to leave her body. This was actually enjoyable and sort of... fun. She stifled herself from laughing any more, not wanting the diviner to feel as though she'd done something wrong or for her to feel embarrassed. Rhajat went on by placing kisses up Selkie's bare arm, holding her wrist, and the fox let out a small gasp, more unknown feelings tangling with her levity. This sort of expression of desire was more familiar to her, at least, but she was unsure if it was just sparking arousal in her naturally, or if it was something else.

Rhajat then released the kitsune's arm, her face backing away from it. After a moment of silent thought, the magician asked, "May I... undress you...?" Selkie's ears stood up, her tail flicking, and the nodded in approval. She was enjoying this enough, she could only hope Rhajat was fine with that. Rhajat's dextrous fingers undid the sash around Selkie's waist, setting the large red ribbon to the side, removing the rest of the outfit, leaving Selkie solely in her undergarments. It made her feel more free and comfortable, and she smiled while her tail swished behind her in a joyful manner. Rhajat let out a sigh that Selkie couldn't identify as good or bad. The diviner's grey eyes glanced up and down at the undressed kitsune reverently, drinking in every inch she could see. "Your figure is a thing of beauty... What an irresistible vision... You are my darkest desires made flesh..." She'd normally consider her weird words unsettling, but the way she felt now, it felt gratifying really. "W-well... you can touch it anywhere..." Selkie replied, a bit nervous at what might result from such a bold offer. Rhajat leaned forward, hands on top of the other girl's bare thighs, her face going to Selkie's bare stomach. "Hmhm..." A quiet, playful giggle escaped the kitsune's lips. Another place on her body received smooches to the naked skin, and it was another invigorating experience, the sensations of those lips on her now familiar yet good enough that she wanted more, combined with the new feelings from untouched skin being granted that stimulation to create a different impression... This time, she felt a pang for those lips to go lower and lower on her body... She blushed brighter, biting her lip, resisting those thoughts for the sake of letting Rhajat do what she was comfortable with.

When Rhajat finished there, Selkie was breathing heavily, face scarlet, sweating from heat, unable to hold back a goofy smile. "G... good job, Rhajat... If you want to stop now, then..." Rhajat shook her head vigorously in refusal. "Please, my love... Let me lay your body bare... I must behold and worship your full divine form... Even if I am unworthy..." Selkie sighed. "Go ahead... You can take the rest off..." The ecstatic look of pure elation in those often sinister eyes made something stir in Selkie... "Thank you..." She spoke quietly, undoing the top before kneeling again and slowly, hungrily pulling down the bottom, eyes widening as she gazed at the naked kitsune. She stood and locked her eyes upon Selkie's chest. They weren't too big, but it didn't matter to her, they were perfect to her, thoughts of those breasts had tormented the dark diviner's imagination so often, and now she finally saw them before her and was enraptured. "Such a perfect body... Truly worthy of a divine vessel...!" She panted out, her hand unable to keep from gently rubbing at the spot between her legs. "Oh... I must give my love and supplication to such perfection...!" A small smile crossed Rhajat's face. Then Selkie understood, seeing her blushing and smiling like that. She was happy to do this, Rhajat was enjoying every second. And knowing that made Selkie feel uplifted and happy for her, her heart racing, and she knew. She was in love with Rhajat, and knowing she loved her made her even more giddy with excitement and celebration. Accepting those feelings made her feel as though a massive weight was lifted from her.

Selkie felt even better as Rhajat moved her face to her breasts, looking up at Selkie before continuing, the kitsune expressing her fervent approval. The diviner's hand gripped onto both at once while placing her lips in a suckling kiss upon her tip, and all those sensations at once caused Selkie's eyes to flutter shut, tilting her head back and moaning loudly, blushing in heat. Secure in her thoughts of love and passion, she allowed herself to focus on and revel in the arousing sensations of having her breasts treated so adoringly. She placed an arm behind Rhajat's back and a hand behind her head, encouraging her lover to pleasure her more. The magician did so, her tongue lapping up and down the round, smooth skin lustfully, taking in the taste of heaven, eliciting more pleasure filled sounds from Selkie. The kitsune managed to open her eyes a little, looking down at the precious girl, and was excited to think about how lovely her shape was, how cute she looked as she sucked on her breast with such need, gleeful at how much the diviner was enjoying her body in return. She had a lot of pride in her own self, and was now elated to understand how much Rhajat appreciated it. Selkie grinned as she caressed her back passionately. An incredible tantalizing heat was building between Selkie's legs, and she wanted to fan the flames more. Doing this was so fun, a new sort of fun she couldn't wait to explore and enjoy. Her mind was already whirling with all kinds of ways she could play like this.

The fox girl moved her hands away from behind Rhajat to allow her to part from her chest. The smile of satisfaction on Rhajat's face made Selkie's heart pound and got her to bite her lip. She wanted to see more expressions like that on her. After catching her breath, Rhajat muttered, "So... shall I, um..." Selkie grinned broadly, cutting in. "I think my other side needs worship as well, don't you?" She turned herself to lie chest down on the bed before a stunned Rhajat, a hand propping up her head, kicking her legs, her well groomed tail playfully swishing back and forth like it did when she was about to pounce on her prey, drawing the diviner's attention to the curve of her rear, gazing at her with a fanged smile and devilish wink. Rhajat couldn't keep from giving a lusting smile and blushing brighter. "Come, Rhajat. Do your divine duty." The magician swallowed nervously, recollecting her conviction. She got up on the bed, over Selkie, who looked over her shoulder at her, showing off her tail and wiggling her butt proudly. Rhajat couldn't help but stammer out, "S-such godly allure... If you asked me to devote my entire self to your body, I would happily accept... I could not resist..." Selkie toyed with the idea in her mind... But she knew how Rhajat could be, she knew that she might take it completely seriously if she asked, and she didn't want Rhajat to walk around worshiping her in front of everyone, though the mental image was... enticing. She just smiled wider, nodding to her to continue. This time, rather than touching and kissing, the diviner began to massage the fox girl's back. She gave a happy and grateful sigh of contentment in reply. Being treated like a goddess felt so great and rewarding as long as she knew her worshiper was into it and enjoying it. She was so happy that Rhajat had granted her this opportunity. As she pressed her hands into her shoulderblades to relieve her tension, Rhajat continued to speak. "You are too kind... No amount of service I can do for you could ever repay you..." Selkie sheepishly grinned at her compliments, they were simply too much. Her hands moved down her back, unwinding the points of pressure between her shoulders. "Your grace and poise in battle is an art... To be struck down by you in your beastly form would be a heavenly end..." Okay, perhaps a little too much. But Selkie was too into this to argue. Rhajat continued servicing her, rolling her knuckles to work on those tempting back muscles. "So strong... I feel divine protection under your care..." That was sweeter, it made Selkie blush in delight to hear it. Rhajat's hands then went down and began to slide up her tail, stroking the silky fur. "So elegant... and well groomed..." More lovely compliments from her lovely servant, the fox thought to herself as she bit her lip and shuddered slightly. Usually she only let people touch her tail a bit to show it off, but these affectionate tail pets were so sensual and intimate, she couldn't help but feel even more pride in how pretty she kept it. "To feel such a thing must be good fortune..." Selkie smiled as Rhajat rubbed her cheek upon it to feel that incredible softness, and as the magician's hands slowly moved from the tip to the bottom, the kitsune felt increased heat and an irrepressible urge to wriggle as those thrilling fingers approached her rear.

It came as a sudden, exhilirating shock when the massage ceased and she felt Rhajat press not only her hands, but her cheek as well to the fox's round butt. "Mmmm... Such perfection made flesh... How happy I would be if this was for no one but me..." Selkie barely knew how to respond to that, but the sparking in her mind from Rhajat's erotic treatment only accelerated her enjoyment. However much time Rhajat wanted to spend feeling and worshiping her butt, she'd like every second of it. The satisfied hums from the diviner added to Selkie's delight in it as well. Rhajat's slender fingers pressed into the soft, squishy skin, and the fox shut her eyes tight and even drooled a little bit at that feeling of desperate groping, thinking of how much pent up sexual need Rhajat must have felt over a long period of time, ecstatic to let her unleash those suppressed desires, and her mischievous mind whirring with plans on how she could tantalize her with it more in the future. The grey eyed girl's grip loosened, following up by her lips going to the fox's bottom. She might normally find the idea of having someone kiss her butt be perverse and repulsive, but knowing Rhajat was enjoying herself doing it made Selkie feel fine with it, her whole worshiping act making it all so much more entertaining and arousing. She even chose to push it into Rhajat's face a bit, encouraging her to do more, her tail flitting left and right in amusement, and the diviner complied, adding a couple extra kisses on with more vigor and passion than the ones previous. Selkie was pleased that she was figuring out how to play this dirty game well, how to toy with her partner so increase the pleasure of both, a game that both of them could win in... what a perfect concept to her.

Finally, the diviner slowed down her sensual assault, and Selkie flipped over, smirking, pointing Rhajat off the bed. Rhajat got off, and the kitsune returned to her seated position, a playful shimmer in her eyes. "Down on your knees, plaything." Rhajat nodded with a naughty smile on her features and did as directed, and Selkie spread her legs apart for her. The diviner's eyes glimmered with gratitude and hunger, and she spoke in a low voice, "I hope my offering of pleasure pleases the gods... and you, most of all..." Selkie giggled with a finger to her lips, not wanting a moment more of delay. Gripping on to the luscious thighs of the kitsune, Rhajat moved her head in between those legs, her mouth going to the wet entrance she so desired. Selkie closed her eyes, her bottom lip quivering at the diviner's mouth just barely touching her, then opening her mouth in a moan as she felt Rhajat's breath on her, her tongue lapping upwards on the slit. Never before had she thought of receiving a gift like this, and now there was nothing she wanted more. The fox started panting as she felt the nimble tongue of her lover go into her, pushing gently, sending thrilling waves of pleasure throughout her body. She placed a hand upon Rhajat and pet her head, treating her like the good girl she was, a flick of the tongue on her clit causing her to grip her hair tightly, possessively, wanting her devotion. As she felt the hair of the diviner, running her hair through the dark strands, Rhajat caressed her hips as well, appreciating their alluring curves. Selkie looked down and was enraptured and in love with the sight of Rhajat's submissive position, excited to keep this in her memory, to find ways to get more beautiful poses of servitude from her gorgeous lover. The intensifying waves of ecstasy she was receiving from her made her use her free hand to brace herself on the bed, trying to keep herself from giving in to her baser instincts... but a swish of the tongue on her clit put her past her limit, driving her wild, and she threw her head back, wrapping her legs around the kneeling magician, thrusting her hips against those lips recklessly, moaning out half-formed words of praise and pleasure, the intensity of those feelings building and building... until finally, at long last, stars flashed before Selkie's eyes, and she felt a sense of release and victory, the satisfaction and joy as she cried out Rhajat's name and holding that last syllable immensely gratifying. She continued moving her legs, rapidly at first, slowing as she managed to come down from her climax.

Rhajat backed away from her, smiling up. "Are you satisfied, my divine love...?" Selkie was out of breath for a moment, but she panted out, "...not quite, Rhajat..." The diviner seemed a bit surprised. "How else shall I please you?" She shook her head with a giggle. "This time, I'll be the one pleasing you, Rhajat. I wanna play with that cute body of yours..." Rhajat turned a deep crimson hue. "I... I am not worthy of attention from a divine..." Selkie hushed her, prepared for this. "Just think of it as a reward, Rhajat... You've earned my divine favor for being such a good girl and servicing the messenger of the gods so well..." That got the reaction she wanted out of her. "I-in that case... it would be a grave insult to refuse..." Selkie nodded, her expression looking so happy and pleased. "What should I...?" Rhajat looked to the side, uncertain. The kitsune ordered her, "Undress for me, remove everything. Display your whole self for me..." Immediately, the diviner did as asked, quickly taking off every bit of clothing, the fox girl grinning and blushing as she saw more and more get exposed. "Is... this good...?" Selkie stared at the gorgeous girl on her knees, taking in those big, beautiful thighs of hers, her breasts also begging to be patted and squished and groped... But she would have to indulge those desires at a later time. For now, she had an idea firmly in mind. "Very good... Now, turn over, head down, and lift your bottom up... I wanna see you raising that cute butt of yours as an offering to the heavens!" Rhajat sweated and blushed. "A-as you wish..." She obliged her lover, putting her rear up in a clearly compromising position, completely bare. "Does this please you...?" Selkie grinned, unable to tear her eyes away from that round, smooth, big adorable rear. She got down off the bed, on her knees behind Rhajat, gently settling her hands on her bottom, and whispered in a sultry tone, "The heavens are pleased with your offering..." Selkie slapped on her buttock hard, eliciting a moan from the magician, and moved her mouth down to the damp slit of her lover. The jiggle of that skin from the powerful force applied to her firm rear delighted the fox, and she lapped at her partner's entrance fervently, spurred on by each and every sound she heard from her, the taste of her lover a new experience that she quickly judged to be excellent. With all the pent up arousal from servicing Selkie, Rhajat''s breathing rapidly increased, her behind quivering, until she soon reached her limit, her nectar spilling out onto the kitsune's tongue as it pressed to her clit, her whole body shaking with pleasure. Selkie gladly let her ride the rest of it out, before parting her lips from Rhajat's body with a giggle.

Selkie took the hand of the breathless magician and led her up on her bed, under the covers. Neither of them wanted to bother with getting dressed again, preferring to admire and touch each other's nude bodies gently. The kitsune caressed the cheek of her diviner with a finger, trailing down the hot skin slowly. "Mmm... Rhajat?" The magician sighed happily. "Hm... yes, my love...?" The fox grinned. "I want you to know, for certain... I love you too. I haven't stopped thinking of you, and you've helped me realize... I want to be with you, always." Rhajat gave a dark laugh. "Ah... So I may worship you all my days?" Selkie shook her head. "If that's what makes you happy... That's what I really want, friend. For you to be happy, to be happy with me, so we can play together and give each other all the love we can..." She gave a fanged grin. "The worshipping is... just another part of the fun, for me." Rhajat gave another sigh. "I suppose... the same could be said for myself... I do believe you must be something divine, for me to feel this close to you... But whether or not you are... I love you all the same, and it's all just been a way for me to show that, and to get close to you... So you can be with me..." Selkie smiled, nuzzling her nose against her partner's, placing a quick peck on her lips. "Don't worry, we will be... And it'll never stop being fun, I know it." Rhajat's lips curved into a dark smirk, and she returned the kiss to her. "With you, it's never a dull moment... a pact as eternal lovers I will never regret. Promise?" Selkie nodded. "Promise." And just as Rhajat said, neither one would ever regret it in the days they spent with one another.


End file.
